Fishing sinkers are used when fishing to increase the sink rate of a fish hook. A variety of different weights, sizes, and materials are commonly used in the fishing industry depending on the fishing application. Some of the variety of sinkers may include pyramids, barrels, split-shot, bullets, dipseys, banks, and claw sinkers. For example, a pyramid sinker may be used to anchor on the bottom of a water bed, whereas a bullet sinker may be used for a particular type of fish, such as largemouth bass. Other sinkers are suited for salt water fishing versus fresh water fishing. Yet further, certain sinkers are shaped for casting, whereas other sinkers are shaped for trolling.
Sinkers have been in existence since ancient times in the form of stones, rocks, or bones. Different materials have been used for sinkers based on the chemical composition, resistance to corrosion, and density, which is typically determined based on factors such as cost and fishing application.
Tungsten has become a popular material for fisherman, particularly for freshwater largemouth bass. While the cost of tungsten sinkers exceeds the cost of the previously popular lead sinkers, tungsten sinkers has outpaced lead sinkers due to its environmentally friendlier material and almost twice as dense as lead.
However, existing tungsten sinkers are generally painted and/or formed of a reflective or otherwise shiny surface causing fish distraction. In addition, fisherman commonly paint or marker the surface of sinkers to hide shiny spots. The existing painted and marked sinkers, including tungsten sinkers, cause fishing line fray and/or breakage to the fishing line resulting in the loss of fishing line, sinker, and hooked fish. Yet further, many existing tungsten sinkers are formed with inserts, including those inserts formed of a plastic material, that causes line fray and/or breakage.
Moreover, many fishermen will discard their existing tungsten sinkers when paint wears from the surface because the sinker becomes shiny and/or creates a surface that frays and/or cuts the fishing line.
There is a need in the art for tungsten sinker, and a method for creating the tungsten sinker, that is manufactured with an unpainted but long lasting flat neutral surface color free of inserts or rough surface points.